Saving Max
by Naija.xo
Summary: Max is in trouble. Will be Billy be able to put the past to rest and help her? Can he? Will he want to?
1. Chapter 1

"Everybody, please come into the living room we need to talk!" Neil yelled

Both Max and Billy entered the room confused as to what is going to happen.

"Okay, So I know you're all confused as to what is happening." Susan started slowly

"Spit it out, Susan," Neil said getting annoyed

"Okay, well, um, Maxine is going to go away." Susan blurted out

"WHAT!" Max screamed loudly

"Maxine, honey calm down," Susan said lowly

"Well, where am I going to?" Max asked angrily

"With a family. The Blossom family." Susan answered "When I was younger, I made a deal with them. It's not important what it is, but it was a trade. To get what I wanted I had to give up my firstborn child." Susan explained

Max sat staring at her feet waiting for Susan to finish completely

"I just thought that I would have so many kids, how could I miss one, but when I saw you for the first time, Maxine. I fell in love with you. You were my gorgeous baby girl and I couldn't give you away. So they said they would leave you alone then but they would come back for you and now they are. I'm so sorry baby." Susan cried as she came closer to Max

Max pulled back as tears streamed down her face.

"You gave me away before I was even born." Max cried

Max got up and ran to her room. She slammed the door and locked it. A couple of hours later there was a knock at the door and Max knew what was about to happen. Max walked out to her crying mother standing at the door with a woman, a man, and a boy about her age.

"I don't know why you're crying, Susan. She was never yours, to begin with." Penelope closed the door softly as they all walked back to the car, including Max.

Billy walked back to his as Neil tried to console Susan. He sat on his bed trying to process what just happened. Sure Max was not even his sister technically and he was she a pain in his ass, but, he couldn't understand how he felt. Did he miss her? Did he not care? All he knew was she was sure to be happier going to whatever family she was than staying here. He tried his hardest to forget about her and move on with his life. This was his senior year coming up, the last thing he wanted to worry about was Max. She would be fine on her own, she learned enough being in this household with Neil. What he needed to think about was getting his shit together and leaving when he was 18, not that little shit.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here's where you'll be sleeping tonight Maxine," Penelope said as she escorted Max to her room. Max cried herself to sleep that night.

The next morning max woke up and used her bathroom. A maid escorted her downstairs for breakfast.

"So we have a few matters to discuss Maxine." Mr. Blossom said as he began to eat his food

"We have brought you here to make you Jason's wife and bear his children," Penelope said bluntly

Max sat uncomfortably. She was a mere 14 years old how could she get married and have children at this age.

"Now don't worry, both of these things will take place once you're 17. We want to make sure everything is okay and fine for you to have the children." explained further "You have three years for this all to take place but we'd thought that we would warn you ahead of time."

Max tried to ignore what was happening and continue to finish her food. To her luck neither spoke the rest of the meal. Max went straight up to her room when she was done. When Max went into her room she cried uncontrollably.

"Maxine?" A voice said quietly came into the room

Max wiped her tears and went to see who it was.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly

"Jason, your future husband, and the father of your children." He chuckled

His smile fell as he saw she wasn't laughing. " All right not funny." he said quietly "I know what my parents are planning and I just want to say I don't want to hurt you. Or do anything that you don't want to do."

Max stood silently as he spoke.

"I want to protect you and I care about you. Ever since I saw you yesterday I knew, I had to keep you safe," he said as he took her arm "My parents, they aren't good in any way shape or form. They're being nice because they want you to do this with no problem." Jason explained

"It's Max," she answered

"What?" Jason asked confused

"Nobody calls me Maxine. I prefer Max," she said

"Well Max, I'll see you later. I just wanted to get that off of my chest." Jason said before exiting her room

Max sat down and stood silently. "She had to get out of this house." Is all she could think


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was easier for Max. Although all she wanted was to be home and back in her room. Even having to listen to Billy blast his god awful music as he worked out. As she relaxed in her room, Penelope walked in and took her downstairs.

"Today, we are going to learn to be a proper lady." was the first thing that Penelope said "Because I know you didn't learn anything useful in that house of yours."

Max stood quiet and listened to what Penelope was saying.

"So first is appearances. I am going to teach you to do your makeup." Penelope said as she walked over to her and began teaching her how to do her makeup "Natural beauty does it." She whispered as she finished Max up

"Are we done now?" Max asked

"No. A red lip is always a finishing touch for us blossom women." Penelope chuckled as she handed Max the lipstick

Max put it on carefully to make sure Mrs. Blossom was happy with her work.

"There Maxine, now your hair," Penelope said as she brushed Max's hair "Now there are those gorgeous blossom curls" Penelope brushed and curled Max's hair light

"Is there anything else we're doing?" Max asked nervously

"Yes." Penelope answered "You're clothes. We need to look the part to act the part."

Penelope showed Max her whole new wardrobe and explained to her that everything must be done on a regular basis.

"The next part is the way you act. You must hold yourself with grace and head up high." Penelope called after Max as she judged her walk

"Wrong," Penelope yelled as Max fell in her heels

Max got up and screamed "I want to go home. Why the hell do you need me anyway?!"

"I beg you to mind your manners." Penelope said calmly "Do I need to remind you that if nobody were to want you you would have nowhere to be. Your own mother didn't want you." She said as she came closer to make "To your room now, you ungrateful brat."

Max ran to her room and screamed as she cried, wishing her life was different than it was now. When it was dinner time make was called down to the kitchen. Everybody ate in silence until began to speak.

"I heard about your little fit this afternoon Maxine. If it happens again you'll be sent to the basement for 2 hours."

"It won't," Max said scared

"Good" Penelope answered

It was silent again until everyone went up to bed after dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's my son's wedding day, everything must be perfect!" Penelope screamed

Max sat in her room, staring at her wedding dress. Three years later here she was, 17 years old, getting married. She was changed. She had curves, her hair was longer than ever, and she looked as mature as ever. She had also grown colder, non-trusting and giving up all hope from getting away from this family.

"Maxine!" Penelope screamed venom lacing her voice "Let's go, you have to walk down the aisle now."

Max looked nervous as she walked and scanned the crowd. The whole ceremony was a blur, only feeling conscious during the I Do's.

Within two hours the newlywed couple was on vacation. Max smiled as she and Jason were alone in the room.

"We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." Jason softly as he sat next to her

Max kissed him softly and then pulled back. "You're the only one who's ever loved me unconditionally JJ, and I love you." Max teared up as the sentence escaped her lips.

"I love you too." Jason chocked out upon hearing her say it for the first time

Max kissed him again softly after smiling at him, Jason returned the kiss happily. Max stood up and asked for help taking off her dress. Jason complied easily.

"You're sure that you want to?" Jason asked as he kissed her neck

"Yes." Max gasped

"Whenever, if ever, just say the word and I'll stop," Jason said before pulling off her dress and his shirt

Max turned around and kissed him again pulling him down between her legs. Jason smiled at her before taking off her underwear. He kissed her body down before moving to her core. He looked up at her before he began kissing the insides of her thighs. He moves slowly to her cunt and begins to eat her out. He began to lick her as Max moaned softly, He went over to her clit and sucked on it. He placed one of his fingers in Max's mouth and then placed it into her pussy. Max's moaning began getting louder and louder. Jason then stopped and moved up to her lips again kissing her softly. Max kissed him back urgently, wanting nothing more than him inside of her. Max flipped Jason over and began grinding on top of him. Jason moaned feeling his member growing painfully hard. He flipped Max over and took off his pants. Max could feel his erection pressing into her center. She spits in her hand and began pumping his member. Watching him go crazy on top of her while they kissed.

Max pulled away and whispered in his ear "I need you inside of me."

Jason groans and places himself inside of her. He moved in slowly and looked at Max for permission. She nodded and he went ahead slowly and sweetly. Max moaned as she got more comfortable with the feeling. Max's orgasm hit her quick and she was a withering mess underneath him. Jason came not too long after her, he moved off of her before he could crush her. Max smiled at him and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"That was amazing," Max said staring at him

"I love you, Max Blossom." Jason smiled

"I love you too Jason Blossom." Max yawned before drifting to bed in his arms

2 WEEKS LATER (at the Blossom house)

"Max are you okay?" Jason asked as he ran into the bathroom as she threw up again

"I missed my period." Max cried "I think I'm pregnant."

Jason held her as she cried into him. Not wanting anything else but to help her.

"JJ, I'm scared." Max sobbed

"I know," Jason said as he stroked her cheek

Throughout all those years the only one who Max felt safe with was Jason. She loved him dearly. Jason left and came back quickly.

"Take this" he handed her a pregnancy test

Max took it and walked out to show him the positive sign on the test.

"We're having a baby." she smiled softly

"Yes, we are." Jason smiled as he kissed her softly

A worried expression grew on Max's face.

"What? What's wrong?" Jason asked worriedly

"We can't raise the baby here." Max cried "I want the baby to be happy and here"

"You're right," Jason said quickly "We have to run. For the sake of our child"

"We can't tell anyone," Max said

"Nobody," Jason confirmed

Jason leaned down to Max's stomach and put a hand on it. "Hi, baby. It's your dad here, I love you," he said before placing a kiss on her stomach

As the days went on Max grew bigger and bigger. It was getting harder to contain her pregnancy, she and Jason knew that they had to go quicker than expected. They set out a plan to leave in 2 months. Wanting nothing more than a better life for their children.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked the night before

"More than ever." She said as she kissed him softly

"The twins will be happy in a way that we could never be," Jason said as he placed a hand on her stomach

"We'll make sure of it." Max smiled "What'll happen if they find out?" Max asked

"I don't even want to think of it, but if it does happen you must run far away from here and never turn back. Perhaps contact your brother." Jason said

"Yea, like he'll want to help. He didn't like me before why would he now. Especially since it's been three years since we've talked to each other." Max scoffed

"You'll have to put your pride aside Max, we don't have many options," Jason said as he cupped her face

"I love you. You were the best thing to happen to me in this dreaded place. You helped me find love, gave me out two soon to be babies, and hope to go on." Jason said, "I just needed you to know that in case something happened."

"I love you two Jason," Max said not liking, but understanding what he meant

The next day Jason went missing before they could run away together. Max ran to the river and found Jason's dead body. She screamed and ran for help. After a couple of hours later an official investigation was set up. Max went into her room and cried there for hours. Wanting nothing more than Jason to comfort her.

Penelope barged into her room and screamed "You. It's your fault my son's gone! and I'll be damned if you take his children away from me too." she left the room and Max broke down in tears

"These twins will never know the pain that is the blossoms if I have anything to do with it. I promised you JJ and these gorgeous babies that and I won't let that go to waste.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's my son's wedding day, everything must be perfect!" Penelope screamed

Max sat in her room, staring at her wedding dress. Three years later here she was, 17 years old, getting married. She was changed. She had curves, her hair was longer than ever, and she looked as mature as ever. She had also grown colder, non-trusting and giving up all hope from getting away from this family.

"Maxine!" Penelope screamed venom lacing her voice "Let's go, you have to walk down the aisle now."

Max looked nervous as she walked and scanned the crowd. The whole ceremony was a blur, only feeling conscious during the I Do's.

Within two hours the newlywed couple was on vacation. Max smiled as she and Jason were alone in the room.

"We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." Jason softly as he sat next to her

Max kissed him softly and then pulled back. "You're the only one who's ever loved me unconditionally JJ, and I love you." Max teared up as the sentence escaped her lips.

"I love you too." Jason chocked out upon hearing her say it for the first time

Max kissed him again softly after smiling at him, Jason returned the kiss happily. Max stood up and asked for help taking off her dress. Jason complied easily.

"You're sure that you want to?" Jason asked as he kissed her neck

"Yes." Max gasped

"Whenever, if ever, just say the word and I'll stop," Jason said before pulling off her dress and his shirt

Max turned around and kissed him again pulling him down between her legs. Jason smiled at her before taking off her underwear. He kissed her body down before moving to her core. He looked up at her before he began kissing the insides of her thighs. He moves slowly to her cunt and begins to eat her out. He began to lick her as Max moaned softly, He went over to her clit and sucked on it. He placed one of his fingers in Max's mouth and then placed it into her pussy. Max's moaning began getting louder and louder. Jason then stopped and moved up to her lips again kissing her softly. Max kissed him back urgently, wanting nothing more than him inside of her. Max flipped Jason over and began grinding on top of him. Jason moaned feeling his member growing painfully hard. He flipped Max over and took off his pants. Max could feel his erection pressing into her center. She spits in her hand and began pumping his member. Watching him go crazy on top of her while they kissed.

Max pulled away and whispered in his ear "I need you inside of me."

Jason groans and places himself inside of her. He moved in slowly and looked at Max for permission. She nodded and he went ahead slowly and sweetly. Max moaned as she got more comfortable with the feeling. Max's orgasm hit her quick and she was a withering mess underneath him. Jason came not too long after her, he moved off of her before he could crush her. Max smiled at him and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"That was amazing," Max said staring at him

"I love you, Max Blossom." Jason smiled

"I love you too Jason Blossom." Max yawned before drifting to bed in his arms

2 WEEKS LATER (at the Blossom house)

"Max are you okay?" Jason asked as he ran into the bathroom as she threw up again

"I missed my period." Max cried "I think I'm pregnant."

Jason held her as she cried into him. Not wanting anything else but to help her.

"JJ, I'm scared." Max sobbed

"I know," Jason said as he stroked her cheek

Throughout all those years the only one who Max felt safe with was Jason. She loved him dearly. Jason left and came back quickly.

"Take this" he handed her a pregnancy test

Max took it and walked out to show him the positive sign on the test.

"We're having a baby." she smiled softly

"Yes, we are." Jason smiled as he kissed her softly

A worried expression grew on Max's face.

"What? What's wrong?" Jason asked worriedly

"We can't raise the baby here." Max cried "I want the baby to be happy and here"

"You're right," Jason said quickly "We have to run. For the sake of our child"

"We can't tell anyone," Max said

"Nobody," Jason confirmed

Jason leaned down to Max's stomach and put a hand on it. "Hi, baby. It's your dad here, I love you," he said before placing a kiss on her stomach

As the days went on Max grew bigger and bigger. It was getting harder to contain her pregnancy, she and Jason knew that they had to go quicker than expected. They set out a plan to leave in 2 months. Wanting nothing more than a better life for their children.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked the night before

"More than ever." She said as she kissed him softly

"The twins will be happy in a way that we could never be," Jason said as he placed a hand on her stomach

"We'll make sure of it." Max smiled "What'll happen if they find out?" Max asked

"I don't even want to think of it, but if it does happen you must run far away from here and never turn back. Perhaps contact your brother." Jason said

"Yea, like he'll want to help. He didn't like me before why would he now. Especially since it's been three years since we've talked to each other." Max scoffed

"You'll have to put your pride aside Max, we don't have many options," Jason said as he cupped her face

"I love you. You were the best thing to happen to me in this dreaded place. You helped me find love, gave me out two soon to be babies, and hope to go on." Jason said, "I just needed you to know that in case something happened."

"I love you two Jason," Max said not liking, but understanding what he meant

The next day Jason went missing before they could run away together. Max ran to the river and found Jason's dead body. She screamed and ran for help. After a couple of hours later an official investigation was set up. Max went into her room and cried there for hours. Wanting nothing more than Jason to comfort her.

Penelope barged into her room and screamed "You. It's your fault my son's gone! and I'll be damned if you take his children away from me too." she left the room and Max broke down in tears

"These twins will never know the pain that is the blossoms if I have anything to do with it. I promised you JJ and these gorgeous babies that and I won't let that go to waste.


End file.
